White Night
by EXOSTics
Summary: No Summary, Baekyeol, And Kris. EXO fic, Yaoi, DLDR


Kim Hye Sung / EXOSTics

White Night

Main Cast : Byun Baek Hyun, Park Chan Yeol

Other Cast : Kris Wu

Pair : Baekyeol / KrisBaek

Rate : T

This Is Story Is Mine, Plot To.

Warning!

YAOI, aneh, Gaje, ancur, abal, OOC bangett, DLDR!

.

.

.

* * *

**saya peringatkan! sebelum anda baca, hendak anda baca dulu siapa yang menjadi Cast utama / Main Cast ****pair nya juga jangan lupa, dengan begitu saja mengharapkan gak akan ada bashing, this Story Is Mine,saya juga tidak memerlukan review jika itu hanya akan membuat saya sakit(?) hati, jadi jebal, gunakan mulut dan tangan anda untuk tidak gatal membashing FF saya!**

**gomawo.**

**Hye Sung**

* * *

_Katakan jika kau kehilangan ingatan mu.._

_Katakan kau lupa.._

_Atau apapun, itu lebih baik, dari pada aku tahu kau sadar, tapi kau membuat ku tidak sadar jika kau menyakitiku, cinta membuat ku diam, dan menganggap semuanya biasa, semuanya hanya hal yang lewat dan akan pergi, berlalu, semua nya akan kembali, aku menunggumu,_

_Baek Hyun, aku mencintaimu.._

_Park Chan Yeol._

_..Selamanya.._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author POV

"Baekhyunnnnnnnnnnn.."

_Chanyeol_

BRUKKKKK

DUAGHH

"Baek Hyun-ahhh..!"

_Chan-yeol.. Park Chan Yeol.._

Namja tinggi itu mengusap wajah kekasihnya yang penuh dengan luka, penuh dengan darah segar yang mengalir dari pelipis dan pipinya.

"Chan Yeol.. Chann.. Yeol.." Namja tinggi itu meneteskan berjuta air matanya mengalir dengan darah segar yang dengan mulus mengalir dari sudut bibir Baek Hyun, kekasih mungilnya, yang siapa sangka dia dengan kejamnya membuat kekasihnya mengakhiri nyawanya karena penghianatannya sendiri.

"Tuhann.. hukum aku.. Baek Hyun-ahh.. kumohon, buka mata mu.. Chagi-ahh~"

"Cha-Chan.. Yeol..ku.. pikir kau tidak akan mengejar ku.." Semua mata hanya menatap sedih pada kedua pasangan ini, Chan Yeol menggeleng, Chan Yeol menatap semua orang tajam.

"APA YANGKALIAN LIHAT?! PANGGIL AMBULANCEE BRENGSEK!, JANGAN HANYA DIAM SAJA!" Teriaknya, membuat beberapa orang langsung bubar dan secepat mungkin membantu namja tampan yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan kehilangan kekasihnya itu. Namja tinggi itu meraih jemari Baek Hyun dan mengecupnya bergantian.

"Baek Hyun-ah~ maafkan aku.." Pinta nya diselingi isakan tangisnya, betapa menyesalnya dia membiarkan Baek Hyun masuk kedalam kamar hotelnya dan menemukan dia sedang memberikan kenyataan terpahit, didepan mata kekasihnya sendiri,sebuah penghiatan, begitu menjijikkan, dia menyetubuhi namja lain, dan jika menit-menit itu diulang kembali, Chan Yeol ingin membakar dirinya hidup-hidup melihat mata mungil itu begitu terluka dan berlari keluar hotel dengan menjatuhkan kue besar, dengan lilin berbentuk angka 3 diatasnya.

Kemana semua kenangan manis itu? Hingga membuatnya menghianati kekasih yang sudah sangat setia itu pada nya? Chan Yeol kembali meraung-raung dengan mendekap tubuh Baek Hyun yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri, tapi Chan Yeol masih bisa merasakan debaran halus juga nafas yang begitu pelan dan berat.

_Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang aku lakukan,_

_Aku memaksakan diriku untuk setia, tapi semuanya terasa semakin berat, saat aku tau apa itu kejenuhan, tapi_

_Aku terluka_

_Aku tidak mengerti, rasa jenuh itu hilang, tapi rasa hampa mulai aku kenal.._

_Sejak aku belajar mengkhianatimu, _

.

.

.

"_Aku ingat semuanya.." Chan Yeol menatap Baek Hyun datar. _

"_Benarkah?" Baek Hyun menatap Chan Yeol sebentar, lalu dia kembali memalingkan wajahnya pada kolam air mancur dihadapannya. _

"_Lalu apa .. keputusanmu.." Tanya Chan Yeol tidak mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangannya pada Baek Hyun._

"_Kau pernah mengkhianatiku, harusnya aku marah.. tapi, kau juga pernah mencintaiku-"_

"_Aku masih mencintaimu.." Baek Hyun menoleh cukup lama, dengan lembut dia tersenyum, _

"_Terima kasih.." Baek Hyun berdiri dari bangku yang sedari tadi dia duduki,meninggalkan Chan Yeol yang masih diam memandang punggungnya._

"_Terima kasih sudah .. mau menungguku, sampai ingatan ini kembali,"Baek Hyun menoleh kearah Chan Yeol, lampu taman indah itu menerpa wajah cantik Baek Hyun, membuat Chan Yeol terdiam cukup lama. _

"_Aku juga, aku juga ingin perasaan itu juga ..kembali."_

_Deg_

"_Tapi.. tidak bisa, maafkan aku, pria itu.. sudah berhasil mengisi hatiku, bahkan saat ingatan ini kembali, dia.. masih menjadi satu-satunya pria yang .. aku cintai."_

_Cukup.._

_._

_..jelas._

_._

_._

Namja tinggi itu duduk dibarisan paling depan, dia segera berdiri dan menghampiri sebuah piano besar, dengan sangat mengagumkan dia menarikan jemarinya diatas piano besar itu. Matanya tak juga jengah menatap namja cantik dan mungi yang tengah tersenyum lebar pada pria tegap yang sangat tampan dihadapannya.

_apa .. kau bahagia?_

_Jika ia, aku pun sama._

_Mungkin._

"Dengan ini, saya persilahkan Kris Wu untuk mencium mempelainya.."

DEG

Seluruh tubuhnya menegang dan membuatnya berhenti memainkan pianonya, tapi tak lama, setelah ciuman itu usai, nada lembut itu kembali mengalir, membuat suasana menjadi haru dan penuh kebahagiaan. Namja mungil itu melempar sebuah senyuman indah untuk sang pianis.

"Maafkan.. aku.." Lirih Namja mungil itu menatap sang namja tampan itu nanar. Namja tampan itu menggeleng pelan, dengan pelan pula dia menutup matanya membiarkan satu lagi butir air mata mengalir dimata besarnya yang agak bengkak bertepatan saat ciuman kedua berlangsung.

"_apa kau lelah?"_

"_tidak.. sampai kau ingat semuanya.."_

Baek Hyun menepuk ringan pundak tegap Chan Yeol, dia menatap Chan Yeol lembut.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Chan Yeol diam, dan berusaha tersenyum.

"Seperti yang kau lihat... aku sehat." Baek Hyun membalas senyuman Chan Yeol, dan tidak pernah Chan Yeol tidak terpana dengan senyuman indah itu. Mereka sekarang tanpa sadar berada dibelakang rumah Kris dan Baek Hyun, sejak menikah Kris membawa Baek Hyun untuk tinggal dirumahnya.

"Bagaimana kabar.. Luhan?" Tanya Baek Hyun duduk disebuah batu besar didepan kolam ikan, Chan Yeol pun sama.

"Dia.. baik,"

"Apa kau bahagia?"

"Belum.." Baek Hyun dengan cepat menoleh, sedikit terkejut melihat mata besar itu tengah menatapnya sedih.

"Yeol.." Chan Yeol tersenyum sinis dan meluruskan tatapannya kekolam ikan, mengabaikan Baek Hyun yang menatapnya prihatin, itu akan membuatnya semakin benci menghadapi kenyataan, semuanya tidak semanis dulu.

"Aku tahu.. tapi saat ini kau masih mau menemuiku, itu artinya aku masih bisa ..berada disisimu, aku senang, setidaknya aku masih mendapatkan kebahagian, meski bukan dari Luhan." Baek Hyun tersenyum miris, dia melemparkan sebuah krikil kedalam kolam ikan itu.

"Kau tahu? Kau bodoh.." Desis Baek Hyun jengkel, Chan Yeol teridam, dan bergumam meng'iya' 'Kan ucapan sinis dari Baek Hyun.

"Kau masih menungguku? Kau tahu bukan apa yang saat ini kau lakukan?" Chan Yeol menahan tangan Baek Hyun yang hendak melemparkan krikil lagi kedalam kolam. Membuat Baek Hyun tidak bisa menghindari kontak mata dengan Chan Yeol.

"Aku tahu, ini salah.." Chan Yeol mendekatkan dirinya, Baek Hyun hanya diam diperlakukan seperti itu, Chan Yeol menggenggam erat tangan Baek Hyun yang agak dingin, Baek Hyun hanya menatap Chan Yeol datar.

"Aku.. mencintai Kris," Chan Yeol ternyum tipis, dia segera mendongakkan dagu Baek Hyun, dan melumat bibir merah itu tanpa ampun, Baek Hyun masih saja diam, dengan pandangan datar dan dingin. Dengan kasar Chan Yeol mengehempaskan Baek Hyun pada tembok yang tak jauh dari posisi duduk Baek Hyun. Chan Yeol menghisap bibir Baek Hyun dengan kuat, membuatnya merasakan sedikit rasa amis,

"Kenapa kau membiarkan ku?" Bisik Chan Yeol, Baek Hyun perlahan merosot dan duduk, dengan Chan Yeol yang masih menahan nya pada dinding.

"Aku juga.. tidak mengerti." Chan Yeol menarik celana Baek Hyun kasar. Dengan gerakan cepat, dia juga menurunkan celananya sendiri.

"Masih ada kesempatan, suruh aku.. untuk berhenti." Baek Hyun menahan tangan Chan Yeol,

"Jika.. kusuruh kau berhenti,apa kau akan menurutinya?" Chan Yeol menggeleng, dia segera memangku Baek Hyun dan menghempaskan tubuh ringan itu pada dinding, untuk lebih merapat. Proses penyatuan itu berlangsung dengan sangat cepat, Baek Hyun tahu yang dia lakukan akan sangat menyakitkan untuk Kris, apa yang telah dia serahkan akan membuat Kris akan kehilangan, tapi untuk suatu hal yang belum jelas, dia tidak mampu menolak Chan Yeol. Chan Yeol telah menghisap leher Baek Hyun kuat, dengan masih menghentakkan dirinya dalam dan sangat cepat. Membuat nafsu keduanya terbakar dan tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar, kenikmatan sudah membuat kedua orang ini lupa siapa mereka, dan yang mereka inginkan hanya tubuh mereka mendapatkan kepuasan.

Chan Yeol menghentikan gerakannya dengan tempo yang agak pelan, dia melepaskan bibir Baek Hyun yang sedari tadi dia bungkam, dia menangkup kepala Baek Hyun dengan tangan besarnya, dilihat dari ukiran indah wajah cantik Baek Hyun yang terlihat bergitu menggairahkan dengan wajah merah dan buliran keringat yang mengalir deras dari sudut pelipisnya, juga saliva yang cukup tipis disudut bibirnya, yang saat ini tengah Chan Yeol bersihkan.

"Aku merindukan... muhh.." Baek Hyun mendesah panjang, saat kedua nya sudah mencapai puncak mereka masing-masing.

"Kau hanya merindukan tubuhku.. Park, sama seperti dulu." Chan Yeol tersenyum dan sedikit menggeleng.

"Tidak juga.." Chan Yeol meraih celananya dan mengambil sesuatu disana tanpa kentara Baek Hyun.

"Cepat pakai celana mu.." Perintah Baek Hyun saat dirinya sudah berhasil mendorong tubuh jangkung itu dan dengan cepat dia memakai kembali celananya. Dengan langkah agak tertatih Baek Hyun meninggalkan Chan Yeol yang juga sudah memakai kembali celananya.

_seperti saat ini, kau kadang dingin, tapi dengan baiknya kau membiarkan ku._

_Tapi.. dengan masih adanya aku di dekatmu.. maka, kau akan jauh dari.. kebahagiaan, malam ini, akan menjadi awal dari kebahagiaanmu, Baek Hyun-ah, kau akan tahu tak selamanya luka membawa cinta, tapi.. cinta juga akan membawa luka. _

_Aku sudah cukup menghalangi kebagiaanmu, sudah cukup untuk manusia brengsek seperti ku untuk bahagia, karena malam ini.._

_Waktunya aku akhiri.._

"Semoga kau bahagia.. selamat tinggal.." Lirih Chan Yeol mengarah kan benda berisi timah panas pada pelipisnya.

"Apa maksud-"

DOORRR

Dan dengan kaku Baek Hyun menoleh kan wajahnya,

"_Lu-Han.."_

"_Wae? Baek Hyun 'Kan tidak ada.. jadi tidak apa 'kan?"_

"_Tapi..aku ingin segera mengakhiri semua ini, ini salah lu.."_

"_Sssstt, apa yang kau bicarakan Park? Kau akan jauh lebih bahagia jika dengan ku, aku akan menjamin hal itu."_

"_Lu.. aku.."_

"_Ssst, apa kau tidak mencintaiku?"_

"_a-aku.. tidak.."_

"_Ck, jadi kau menyukai namja pendek itu?" _

"_Lu.."_

"_Baiklah, ucapkan selamat tinggal untuknya."_

"_Lu! Apa maksudmu?!"_

"_Tuan Park.. kalau kau berani meninggalkan ku, maka namja mu itu akan kuhabisi, arraseo?"_

.

.

.

_Kau akan bahagia, kau harus berjanji._

_"Siapa kau?"_

_"Aku.. Park Chanyeol.."_

_"Apa aku mengenalmu.."_

_"Benar.."_

_._

_._

_"Dokter Kris Wu akan merawat dan akan membantumu mengingat kembali masa lalu kita.."_

_"Dia sangat tampan, Chanyeol-ssi.."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

END

I'M GOING CRAZYYYY YEAAAHHH /Kumat karena kebanjiran KaiBaek moment/

Ini apa coba? -_-

Hye Sung galon (?) pemersah

Ingin Hiatus, atau kalau bisa berhenti beneran dari FFN.

Hye Sung lelah, benaran dah, pengen nyegerin otak ,gak tahu mau bilang apa, ini Panpik juga aku buat biar aku gak galo mulu, sejak.. ng, sejak kapan ye? /gubrakk/ jadinya aneh, ancur dan huaah, fanfic terbodoh yang pernah aku buat. Ckckck, efek otak konslet, bahkan tanpa sadar Pairnya Baekyeol, padahal tadinya mau KaiBaek. (_ _")

15 tahun Hye Sung hidup(?) gak pernah segalau ini, EXO udah goodbye stage, nah , itu ngebuat Hye Sung tambah galo, gimana ntar kalo kambek nya lama lage ? - -

Hye Sung mau Hiatus laamaaaaaaa.. banget, Readers setuju gak? Mungkin ampek EXO kambek lagi /dilempar sendal/

Kim Hye Sung.


End file.
